The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for braking a spool provided in a double bearing type fishing reel. More particularly, the present invention relates to improvement for the foregoing type apparatus which includes a mechanism for varying the working range of a braking force adjusting lever used to adjust a drag force applied to a spool of a double bearing type fishing reel.
The Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. Sho. 62-157367 discloses a conventional double bearing type fishing reel in which the working range of turnable movement of the braking force adjusting lever can be selectively varied depending on the kind of objective fish, the kind of fishing line, the kind of fishing rod and various associated fishing conditions.
With the aforementioned conventional reel, however, since a plurality of position determining pieces each for defining the range of turnable movement of the braking force adjusting lever are telescopically arranged around the outer periphery of the reel, the same number of receiving portions as that of the position determining pieces are required, resulting in that the reel becomes unavoidably complicated in structure due to increase of the number of components constituting the reel, and an operation for assembling the components is troublesome and time-consuming. Since the stepwise adjustment is only achieved for the range of turnable movement of the braking force adjusting lever with the arrangement of the above-noted reel, it is practically impossible to finely and continuously adjust or vary the foregoing range. Another problem is that foreign materials such as salty material, sand, dust or the like readily enter in and adhere to the recessed receiving portions accommodating the respective position determining pieces, causing the braking force adjusting lever to become unreliably adjustable within a long period of practical use.